


Apathy

by Mythicamagic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Her frail body is twisted at an odd angle where she'd fallen, within reach of him as her cheek presses into the carpet. It's her eyes that hold his attention though. Dulled rose-pink stare back at him. Shuyui Oneshot





	Apathy

His first thought when waking, was not that his head felt uncomfortable against the hard material of the floor, or even how cold he was. Rather, Shuu notes the colour of the carpet he lay on. It was a garish one, but...he supposes it went with the over-saturated decor of pinks and purples that makes him inwardly wince.

Shuu forces his frozen lungs to heave out in a sigh. His limbs lay heavy, too heavy to move, so he remained as he was. He lies on his back, a distinct haze clouding his blue eyes. There wasn't any point in moving anyway. He wasn't thirsty, thanks to the girl whose bedroom he was pretty sure he was laying in, nor was he interested in doing anything. His body feels weighed down by something, and his eyes fall shut again. If he could just slip back under the surface of the heavy waters of sleep, he'd be content. Not happy...but content enough. What was the point in even staying awake? Consciousness meant thinking, and thinking led to remembering memories that incapacitated him.

He hears something like footsteps- the thud of a heartbeat- and then the click of the door opening. The sound of feet padding into the room slowly catches his attention, the door shutting. He caught the gentle scent of a flower he didn't know the name of, hearing a loud 'thud' from somewhere beside him.

One blue eye opens and slides to the side, until he's forced to open both, turning his head slightly. Tangled blonde hair is strewn around her, illuminated by the soft moonlight from the window. Shaking hands are drawn up, one pressing against a pale neck. He can smell the faint trace of blood, guessing she had an open wound- bite marks most likely- hiding under her fingers. Laboured breathing fills his ears, along with the heart thundering in her chest. Her frail body is twisted at an odd angle where she'd fallen, within reach of him as her cheek presses into the carpet. It's her eyes that hold his attention though.

Dulled rose-pink stare back at him.

Shuu watches her watch him. Neither move as they regard each other, bodies laying still. The bags under her eyes stand out in stark contrast to the pallor of her skin, looking like dark bruises. The tired, delicate lines around her eyes deepen as her eyes widen slightly, as if she'd only just registered his face. Fear scatters into the air, and her hand presses harder against her neck.

Both know. Both know that if he bit her now, she'd be at risk of death. He could easily drain her as she was now until there was nothing left.

Yui's heart thumps continuously as she stares, mute with terror.

Shuu slowly shifts, turning onto his side to face her fully. The girl flinches, but doesn't move away. He doesn't think she _can_  move. All she can do is watch him with pathetic wide eyes. Eyes of prey anticipating being devoured.

A heavy stillness settles into the air, only broken by the soft inhale and exhale of air leaving her lungs. Shuu can see it. The web of veins and arteries spilling out around her body, laying in wait under her skin for him. His tongue pushes against the back of his fangs as he looks at her with an unblinking- half lidded gaze.

Gradually, something insidiously seems to eat away at her fear. A dark brand of thought has her wariness dropping, defences shutting down. Now would be the time to strike if he were hunting her, but Shuu keeps watching, fixed in his unnatural stillness that belied his strength. Apathy now misted in those soft pink eyes. An apathy to die. He'd never seen it reflected in her eyes before.

Her breathing starts to even out, and soon her image is beginning to resemble his. The ghostly pallor of her skin coupled with her still, lifeless body made her resemble something dead. Her blonde hair had lost it's lustre. The hand that wasn't pressed against her neck rested against the floor, fingers curled slightly up, digits remaining frozen.

Inhuman blue shifts, picking up an annoying buzzing sound and a small, quick blur of movement. A fly circles around them a few times, before landing on one of Yui's upturned fingers. She didn't more to bat it away, as if numb to the sensation of it crawling over her small, delicate nails.

Something buckles and twists harshly inside him. Between one moment and the next, the fly is suddenly cut in two and twitching on the floor alongside them. His hand hadn't moved, but the thinness of his lips gave Shuu away.

Yui's dull eyes stray down to one of the severed halves of the fly. They then slowly move back up to him, her brows drawing together slightly.

The air changes, before the door is roughly slammed open.

"Ah, there ya are Chichinashi. Oi Sloth, didn't know you were here. You're done with her, right?" Ayato walks in, setting his hand on his hip and staring down at them.

Shuu's lids fall tiredly shut, and Yui doesn't even react. When Ayato takes another step however- an arm wraps around the girl's waist, tugging her slender frame into his side.

"Haa...troublesome. Take her some other time. I'm still thirsty." Shuu mutters, voice thick with sleep. He can feel Yui pressing into him, and vaguley wonders why his grip is so tight.

Ayato tsks. "What the hell? You're taking your damn sweet time." He grumbles. Taking in the girl's barely moving form for a few moments however, he falls quiet, a frown marring his brow. His gaze meets Shuu's, and an odd feeling has him folding his arms, turning.

"Well, whatever. Prey that doesn't respond is boring. I'll catch you later, Chichinashi."

His words pass over Shuu long after his younger brother had left. He becomes aware of her shifting slightly against him, her head turning up to look at him in silent question.

Shuu, just as before, says nothing. If he opened his mouth, he felt like something he didn't want to address would come to light. His hand remains on her hip, arm wrapped around her. When he shifts, as if meaning to let go- her small fingers latch tightly into his cardigan, knuckles turning bone white.

He stills, the empty space in his chest pulsing with a dull ache. He didn't want her to look at him like that. Nonetheless, he does not move her, giving a lethargic sigh.

The two figures remain on the cool fuchsia carpet, laying still. Their eyes fall tiredly shut, breaths intermingling in the small space between them.


End file.
